Sparkling wines, such as Champagne wines or the like, are closed by way of a cork or plastic stopper held by a wire cage to resist the high internal pressure. The wire cage covers the top of the stopper and is fixed on a ring provided on the neck of the bottle. The wire cage generally includes one or more wire strands twisted and bent to form a crown from which a number of legs protrude. Each leg presents a loop at its end into which passes a band that is secured below the neck ring of the bottle by a twisted portion terminating in a wire eye. The wire cage is typically covered by a foil cover.
To open the bottle, the foil cover is removed, then the wire eye grasped to untwist and release the band and so allow the wire cage to be removed. Some care is required after removal of the wire cage to avoid having the stopper suddenly pop out of the bottle, possibly causing damage or injury. Due to the low weight if the stopper and the very high pressure within the bottle, ejected stoppers can travel at high speeds and are dangerous projectiles, especially if allowed to escape unexpectedly. Finally, the stopper is manually grasped and drawn out, or twisted to break the static friction and allow the internal pressure to drive it out. Grasping the stopper, however, often requires reasonable strength or the use of some type of tool to get better purchase on the stopper.
Because opening a bottle of sparkling wine often marks a significant occasion, it is a task that should be achieved quickly, simply, and safely. Various tools are known in the prior art for gripping the stopper or prying the stopper out once the wire cage has been removed. Removing the wire cage manually, however, is somewhat time consuming and can be troublesome. Particularly at large gatherings and in commercial premises, there is a need to rapidly open bottles quickly and efficiently.
It is an object of at least form of the present invention to go at least some way towards providing a tool which can be used to remove stoppers from pressurized containers, for example sparkling wine bottles, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice. Preferably the tool is such that it enables one to achieve this in a reasonably quick, safe, and efficient manner.
If and when used herein, the word “comprises” is intended to convey “includes, but is not limited to”, and its derivatives have a corresponding meaning.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.